powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Udonna
Udonna is the wise sorceress of Root Core and the White Mystic Ranger. She also acts as mentor to the Mystic Force Rangers. Character History Udonna is a powerful and talented sorceress whose people fought in the Great Battle against the Morlocks, which ended with the Morlocks being cast into the Underworld. Her older sister was a powerful sorceress called the Gatekeeper whose efforts to seal the gates to the Underworld ultimately ended her life. Udonna had a son called Bowen, by her husband, who was lost during the Great Battle. Mystic Journey When an earthquake broke the seal and freed the Morlocks in present day, she recruited the five Mystic Rangers and gave them their powers. As an accomplished sorceress, Udonna had the ability to become the White Mystic Ranger. However, she was defeated in battle by Koragg the Knight Wolf, who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. Without her Snow Staff as her Ranger weapon, Udonna was unable to morph. She resides in Root Core, deep within the forest on the outskirts of Briarwood, and is teaching her niece and apprentice and the Rangers in the ways of magic. Udonna was reunited with Daggeron and Jenji. Unfortunately, Leanbow and Bowen were nowhere to be found. She found out through Phineas that Bowen was somewhere in the human world where he took him to be safe during the war. When the Rangers were captured by Imperious, Udonna cast a dark spell in order to head down to rescue them, causing her to lose all her magic. Udonna discovered that Nick was actually Bowen and Koragg was also Leanbow. She went on a journey, now as a mortal human, to find Leanbow, with Clare giving magical assistance. When Udonna and Clare reached the Lake of Lament, they were confronted by Hekatoid, who knocked Clare unconscious and kidnapped Udonna, and put her under a spell to make her unconscious. The other Rangers attempted to deal with Hekatoid, but proved useless when he stole their powers. During this time, Leelee, Clare, and Phineas sneaked into the Underworld to rescue Udonna. While they could do nothing to help her at first, Leelee produced the Snow Staff, stolen from her mother, and the trio used it to revive Udonna. Udonna, now morphed and with her magic restored, reappeared in Briarwood, and the six Rangers combined their powers to defeat Hekatoid once and for all. Some time later, Udonna had astral projected to find Leanbow in the Underworld. There, she found him unconscious and used the power of her Snow Staff to revive him. In the finale, she fought Sculpin personally, although she tried to reason with him and both were sent to the Underworld, however Udonna was rescued by Necrolai and Itassis. She helped the other Rangers in destroying the Master. In the end, Udonna went with her husband and son on motorbikes to visit Nick's adoptive parents. Super Megaforce Udonna was not shown to have fought in the final battle between the Legendary Rangers and the Armada. Given her Sentai counterpart fought in the Legend War, it is entirely possible that she did indeed fight elsewhere. White Mystic Ranger As the White Mystic Ranger, Udonna commands the power of snow, which allows her to freeze evil in their tracks. Zord *Udonna is one of the few Rangers without a Zord. Instead, using the spell "Galwit Mysto Prifior" she could become giant. Arsenal *Snow Wand *Snow Staff Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 1, 2, 12, 29, 31, 32 Ranger Key The White Mystic Ranger Key is Udonna's personal Ranger Key. This key has been used by the Mega Rangers in the Super Mega Cannon on one occasion so far. *Used in the Super Mega Cannon against Redker. Family *Leanbow - Husband *Nick Russell - Son *Niella - Older Sister, Deceased *Clare - Maternal Niece Notes *Udonna is the first, and so far only, mother character to be a Power Ranger. *Udonna is the first female mentor to become a Power Ranger, followed by Kendall Morgan. *Udonna's helmet as White Ranger is actually a repainted version of the Mystic Mermaid helmet with the snow flake symbol on it. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force Udonna is voiced by Jun Karasawa. *Udonna is the only female White Ranger not to be part of the core team. *Udonna is the first Extra Ranger to morph before the core team, and is so far the only Extra Ranger in the franchise to appear in the first episode of a season. *Udonna is a playable character in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. *Not counting Kat in the canonically debatable future segment of A Season to Remember, Udonna is so far the only Power Ranger who is a mother. Appearances See Also *Clare - Udonna's successor as the sorceress of Root Core Category:Mystic Force Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Snow-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:PR Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:Playable Characters In Power Rangers: Battle For The Grid